Wisteria
by MysticMessengerXD
Summary: "When you sway to the beat of Death's song, you are guaranteed demise; but of course, only the dead know what that tune sounds like. You never what you're ensnaring yourself with until it's too late."


Red eyes. Burned, whirled, glowed - filled with hatred, full of indignation, threats, attempts, but all over: dangerous. Red eyes. Burns, whirls, glows - filled with hatred, full of indignation, threats, attempts, but all over: dangerous. He never forgot the first time admiring them. Those eyes. Those eyes. Sentimental, so lively. They burn with the flames of Sheol and yet were cold as ice.

It was not the first time Senju Hashirama saw the Sharingan, though most were not clear. Because if he did not have the experience, he would not be able to avoid death, his eyes on the battlefield, and defeat the class of elite warriors as if they were merely ordinary men. People are dying red grass with their blood like a craftsman painting to masterpiece. He should not have let himself be enchanted, but this man, this enemy, the enemy of the clan, is an unlikely opponent. Nothing other than the ability of the other can lead to his death.

But, Hashirama did not have enough time to walk around and watch the enemy kill, his side no one left, both left and right. After all, he was in the middle of a fight. A war that has lasted for decades, for generations, a battle more important than himself. You never understood - the reason for this struggle, the reason for all this hatred? Are they sure that if they were to communicate with each other, to understand the enemy, would this never happen?

Despite his success in the war, he is still young, too optimistic.

Or if you ask your chief, naive is more accurate.

The dusk collapsed, the smoke and cloud covered the summer hot summer, fire and death surrounded him from all sides. The burning fire burns down the flames, and all weapons, from simple katana pieces to spears, are buried on the ground, left behind by their owners - who if Do not die, then find another better to use. I do not like that. The whole battle and the screams, and the killing, made him worried for his brother. Somehow, in the middle of a chaotic crowd, Hashirama lost the mark of Tobirama. This is very much a concern to him, because this is the first time Tobirama has participated in such a fierce and fierce battle. Hashirama knew he could control himself, but he still wanted to be able to look after himself in person.

For him, however, was beset by piles of enemies, so he realized he had to quickly deal with those and then find his brother, who had just lost a few minutes ago to the tank. crowded warriors. Enemies. He realized how he looked at these people - the peacekeepers of their families and their families without any doubt - as if they were simply obstructions. No identity, no name; Only the enemy he must destroy. It is lack of subjectivity. This made him sick. But now he can not sympathize; They are fighting for their family, and he is fighting for his family.

A large, thick array of roots now begin to rise from the ground, and with a powerful blow, fires at a series of enemies, throws them several meters in the air and off the battlefield. Your assault Hashirama, is very complete, but not close to what it should have been. Too slow, very difficult to control; He almost used his roots to hit his side if they did not jump out in time. For a moment, his eyes moved to where he had seen the demon, but he seemed to disappear again.

Hashirama just fought and everything was a complete mess. He is still young, only fourteen, too young to engage in such a big battle, most will say so. Just a kid, but, for the sake of their reasons, his unique skills should be utilized as much as possible for the sake of the clan. Hashirama is a child, a docile child who still does not know the fears of war. This is the second time he's engaged in a big battle, and this still makes him nervous the first time. Certainly, he had been in the war many times before, but never a battle of scale and chaos and bloody. Song, since this is the second time, he was prepared more than the first time He was panicked, though, and did not show his face, and let himself lose control. Fortunately his side was fast enough to avoid when he warned them that he was going to attack. He is almost a large-scale attacking fighter, but also fiercely powerful in melee combat.

Later, it seems that his skills have attracted unwanted attention. 'Of course, the huge roots of the tree are not visible from the ground,' thought Hashirama, as he now seems to be surrounded by more enemies. Wait, where is he? A quick scan of the area revealed that he had been separated from others and was approaching the enemy territory. 'Great. You must know. '

That demon has just come back to sight. For a while, he disappeared and Hashirama lost the mark, but he came back again. He only had half a second to watch him and concentrate back on his battle to not be killed. He is using his abilities with so many enemies around him, but eventually, he plans to open the way back to his side. Priority: seeking his brother. He looked around, looking for a dab of blond hair. Instead, he saw something completely different.

That demon, who easily killed those people, kept an eye on him. Hashirama, aware of the ability of the Uchiha clan, checks his chakra for anything unusual. 'Damn it!' Quickly, he disperses the chakra flow and regains control, completely out of sight just in time to avoid a huge fireball spilling toward him. He rolls on the ground and quickly stands up. ' A technique too strong for his age , ' he thought as he saw the demon standing a few meters away, seemed a bit surprised and curious.

Both of them, Hashirama realized as he glanced at the Uchiha's face, all of his age, now he was actually closer. At least, they are not too far apart. However, this son is different, different from the same children thrown into battle and also those who Hashirama has defeated - or killed. Not the kind of good enemy that Hashirama just wants to sympathize with. At the moment they meet each other, watching the other, he knows, and the other evil boy knows, that they are the same.

"Brother two!" Hashirama glanced to his left and let out a sigh of relief when Tobirama joined him, a bloody sword held in his hand. At first glance, the boy does not look scared or panicky, but Hashirama knows his brother well enough to say that he's been shaken by something, and he's really being shaken by the battle. Tobirama has always been a simple person, a little caring, hard to explain and then a bit comedic. Now he seems to be overwhelmed and somewhat disoriented by the noise and violence surrounding him. They do not have time to chat when they have to dodge another. Or rather, Hashirama decided to avoid it and let his brother handle it when he started to press his hand, his reflexes still as impressive as ever. Tobirama is used to fill out most of the fire quickly. As Hashirama avoided him, the evil boy took advantage of his distracted moments and made them cross.

Hashirama is almost startled by the sudden attack. Almost. He makes sure to keep the Uchiha's son busy with his katana to make sure he does not have time to use other annoying cues. Then he realized, with the devil's face nearby, that was when the Uchiha bearer ruthlessly killed those of Hashirama's faction, who had a steady glance in his eyes that Hashirama could not identify at first. Was it anger? Enmity? No, that's not true. For a moment, only a single moment, when his intense red eyes were dispersed to Tobirama, who was blocking Hashirama's back, used some of the Uchiha's magic to break through, only to be hurt. The wound quickly turned into anger, hatred burned, and then headed straight towards Hashirama - when the devil's attack hit the spot where Senju's son could no longer stand up and must avoid, rely on wood to make the other person lose balance. But naturally, the Uchiha boy did not cool down.

Hashirama did not know how long they had fought until his side retreated. The sun was setting and everything was dark, so it must have been many hours. For hours, fighting with one person. He did not have time to look at Tobirama, who was sure he was busy behind him if he ignored the sound of water and the screams. No one else survived. The devil still maintains his concentration, in other words, he is receiving attention. Feeling their sword is talking together, or shouting more accurately: anger, pain, fear, terror, recklessness and more resentment. All these emotions crossed when the metal hit the metal, the two men - no, two teenagers in the same adversity, can see the same look in the other's eyes.

The sight of a child who is forced to grow too early.

Hashirama wondered if their family was not dead, if they were not involved in this stupid fight and if they were not forced to fight and kill at this age, could they be friends? Can they laugh together, share stories, play pranks and be together like other friends?

This thought suddenly popped into his consciousness, staying there for a long time. It will come up every time two people meet face to face, and whenever Hashirama wonders whether peace may exist between them. Not one of them realized, the little seed of thought was cultivated in the mind of a fourteen-year-old boy when he saw another child in the same situation, developing into a friendship, a long-lasting thing, an ideal, become a legacy, something greater than both, but also something completely unexpected. Something complicated, confusing, and threatening, but beautiful and splendid, and suffocating, and much more.

The two sides have ceased fighting.

Hashirama's final look at the stranger, who soon finds himself assigned to become the Uchiha leader, as well as how he will be appointed leader of the Senju clan. They are all geniuses, participating in a meaningless fight for their family, for their race, for peace, and he knows when the other man looks back, and the Uchiha knows well, without a word, completely intuitively -

'We're really like each other.' Dangerous.


End file.
